


A Lesson in Language

by Mandeer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Spanking, dom hanzo returns, reader - Freeform, still not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandeer/pseuds/Mandeer
Summary: Hanzo teaches you a few new words and phrases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% for me and feeding my own kinks, but I like to share :>
> 
> still new-ish to writing smut (second attempt), so any constructive feedback is very much appreciated!

“Repeat after me.”

You caught your lower lip between your teeth and nodded as you looked up to the man who had you pinned to the floor. Hanzo may not have been the biggest guy around, but his sleek body was powerful and strong. You couldn’t get away from him right now if you wanted to; not that the thought even crossed your mind. There’s nowhere you’d rather be than pinned beneath him with your wrists above your head, his lips trailing your jawline from your chin to your ear. “Shujin,” he whispered in your ear before kissing the point where your jaw and neck met.

“Shujin,” you repeated breathlessly, arching your back beneath him and brushing your bare breasts against his firm, muscular chest.

“Very good, omocha,” he praised before nipping your ear and lifting his head so that he could gaze down into your eyes. He tilted his forehead against yours as he lifted a hand, trailing a calloused finger along the edge of your breast. His fingers fanned and lightly dragged across it entirely, the gentle sensation causing your skin to form goosebumps and your nipple to perk up. His thumb brushed over the hardened peak and played with it as he asked, “Do you want to learn more?”

A gentle sigh escaped your lips. Your eyes fluttered close as you focused on how he was teasing you, gently toying with you as he rocked his stiff erection against the apex of your thighs. Since you weren’t answering he swiftly pinched your nipple, causing you to jolt slightly and moan a heated “yes.”

He shifted his position to hold you down with his other hand as he teased your other breast. “Good students answer without making their teacher wait,” he spoke with hunger dripping off his words, a darkness sparking deep in his eyes. You knew he loved to tease you, and no matter how impatient he grew, he’d always make you submit to him first before ravishing you wildly. He tilted his head back so that he was looking down at you, rolling your nipple between his fingers before raising his hand away. “Your next lesson is a phrase. Shujin… watashi ni furete kudasai,” the worlds rolled slowly and huskily off his tongue, the last syllable coming as a growl that made your core ache.

“Shujiiinnn…” the last syllable trailed off as he took a hardened nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. “Watashi ni furete kudasai.” Your words were slow and didn’t have the same rhythmic flow, but he didn’t correct you.

He lightly tugged on your nipple with his teeth as he pulled away, blowing cool air over the wet skin before he murmured his response, a string of Japanese you didn’t understand. His hand traveled south, rough fingers dancing gently over your skin, before they dipped into your wet slit.

You rocked your hips toward him, craving to feel as much as you could. His fingers slipped effortlessly along your labia, gliding up and down, circling your clit; tingles of pleasure radiated from your core.

He trailed his lips up over your chest, and you could feel the coarse hair of his beard scratch at your skin as he licked and nipped at your neck. You writhed beneath him as your wrists rolled in his grip; you wanted to touch him, to trail your fingers over his taut body and memorize the curves of his muscles, to feel the firm length of his cock in the palm of your hand. A sharp nip at your earlobe broke you out of your thoughts. “Is there something you want, omocha?” He sucked gently at where he had just bit, soothing the slight sting.

You angled your hips, trying to feel as much of him as you could. “You know I want to touch you,” you practically whimpered as your wrists fidgeted in his grip again.

A brief chuckle fell from his lusty grin. “And you know we agreed that tonight is about what I want.” He planted kisses along your jaw as you felt his hand leave your core, and you protested with a small, throaty whine. He cupped your face with his now free hand, and you could smell your own musk from his fingers. He stared down into your eyes, the dark amber glowing with lust, but also laden with care. “But you know if there’s anything I start to do that you don’t like, you know what to say.”

You nodded into the warmth of his hand, feeling a bit of the dampness from his fingers at your temples. 

The rough pad of his thumb brushed lightly over your lower lip. “I want to hear you say it,” he murmured, dark eyelashes slightly obscuring his gaze. “Just to be sure.”

You kissed his thumb, and responded, “’Yamete kudasai.’”

Hanzo smirked as his features relaxed, relief flushing over his face as his eyes traced over you. “Very good,” he whispered delicately before kissing you. It started off gentle and soft, but gradually shifted into something more passionate and hard. 

His hand fell back to groping and kneading at your breasts, alternately circling and rolling pert nipples between calloused fingers. He took your lower lip between his own and lightly tugged as he pulled away. “Are you going to be good for me, omocha?”

You eagerly nodded, taking your lower lip between your teeth. Your lips had the slightest stinging sensation from the coarseness of his facial hair. “Yes,” you answered, realizing that he had been waiting for a verbal response.

He cocked an eyebrow as he tightened his grip on your wrist and tugged at a nipple at the same time. “Yes what?” His voice was stern.

The slight, delightfully painful sensation from the tug made it hard to think for a second. The few Japanese words you knew floated around in your mind as you tried to remember how to respond. “Yes, shujin,” you finally responded.

He nodded slight praise as he massaged the area he had just punished. “I will let it slide this time… but do you remember how to say ‘yes’ as I had taught you?”

You knew it was something simple, but it was on the tip of your tongue. His touch drifted lower until his rough fingertips circled your clit before slipping inside your wet warmth. The way his fingers pumped, curled, and stroked inside of you made it hard to focus. 

“Do you want a hint?” he asked. You nodded, eyes screwed shut from growing warmth and pleasure at your core. His thumb started tracing lines and symbols over your sensitive bud; when the pad of his thumb passed over it just right a jolt of pleasure would make you squeeze around his fingers inside you. You tried to push through your arousal and concentrate, and finally realized he was tracing hiragana over your clit. He drew the symbols over and over again, with the slightest bit of pressure as he passed over the highly sensitive nub.

“H-hai!” you finally cried out.

He smiled as his fingers curled just right inside of you, brushing against the spot that made you see stars. “Good,” he murmured, grazing over that spot again and again.

You could feel your core grow tighter and tighter with every stroke he made. Intense pleasure began to burn, begging to radiate out as your orgasm grew; your back arched and brushed your chest against his. His fingers left, leaving you empty and on the brink of climax. You looked up at him and stifled a whine of protest as the coil of pleasure within you gradually fell apart.

He nestled his hips between your legs, the silky fabric of his kobakama being the only barrier between you. “I’m going to ask again,” he murmured as his wet fingertips traced over one of your nipples, leaving it stiff as your warm essence cooled on your skin. “Are you going to be good for me?”

You grinded your aching center against him, not hesitating to answer. “Hai shujin.”

The hand on your wrists began to slide down the length of your arm as he stared into your eyes. “Stay where you are.” He began to straighten up as he sat back on folded legs, gaze never leaving your own. Both hands began exploring the warm, soft expanse of your body. He gripped firmly onto your hips and pulled you further into his lap, moving your hips against the tented fabric. A thumb began to rub rhythmically over your clit, building you back up again. You didn’t want to break eye contact with him; you wanted him to know what he could do to you. Your hips started to buck lightly against him, adding more pressure and taking control; his lips parted as he let out a soft moan. Both of your speeds gradually increased; the faster his thumb worked, the more you rubbed along his length. Your eyes fluttered close as the familiar pressure of your climax reached. Your hips rocked and rocked, craving the pressure, needing the contact of his skin on yours, and suddenly-

It stopped. 

He stood briskly, towering over your heated form on the floor. His thumbs were hooked into the hem of his kobakama; you could see the stain of your arousal smeared all over the fine silk covering his erection. He slowly began to pull them down. “Do you want this?” he asked, voice low and gravelly, but still with authority.

You fidgeted anxiously; you wanted nothing more than to feel the thick length of him stretch you open and claim you. “Hai shujin,” you answered, your voice little more than a breathy sigh.

He slowly pulled the silk down, then dropped it to the floor after his cock graciously sprung out. The head glistened with evidence of his own arousal. He kneeled between your legs and gently took himself into his hand. “Beg me for it,” he said with a sinister smirk.

You squirmed a bit, gaze locked onto his beautiful cock being slowly pumped by his own hand. Your mouth was dry; all you could think about was how you wanted him to plunge his cock deep into your core, into your mouth, anywhere. “Please,” you started, then pleaded with a jumble of words, English and Japanese, whatever you could think of, hoping you were giving him what he wanted to hear. The sight of him stroking himself was making you jealous in some sort of way. “Onegaishimasu masuta…” Your back arched and you licked your lips. “Please, Hanzo… just fuck me already.” 

His smirk widened to a dazzling white smile. “If that’s what you want,” he said with satisfaction as he gripped your hips, pulling you into his lap again. The head of his cock slipped along your wet lips, rubbing against your clit and making you impatient. You rocked your hips, trying to position him at your entrance, but his grip tightened to keep you from moving. “Tsk tsk,” he sounded, still smiling down at you. “Getting impatient, are you?” He continued to rock his solid erection against you, your slick arousal coating the underside of his length.

You didn’t reply with anything but an exasperated whine as tilted your head back. Your hands grasped at each other above your head; you were struggling to keep playing his game the way he wanted. You wanted him now. It felt like he had been kissing, touching, teasing you for hours. If he didn’t fuck you soon, you were going to sit up and fling your arms around his shoulders and slide yourself down his shaft yourself. But you knew that he’d just pin you to the floor and start the torturous teasing all over again; how he could control his urges so well was beyond you.

Finally you felt the thick head of his cock press into your opening, stretching you slowly. You gasped and looked up at him; that satisfied smile still hadn’t left his face. “Is this what you wanted?” His voice was like velvet.

You nodded as your gaze fell to the sight of his cock prodding at your core. He was still teasing you, not giving you the entire length. Over and over again, he slowly slipped the tip inside and pulled back out. You tried to move your hips with his, but his firm grip kept you in place. “Yes, yes,” you started, almost desperately. “Hai… Hanzo, shujin… more.”

“Motto.” He stilled himself just outside of your entrance. His tongue traced gingerly over his lower lip as his eyes devoured your naked form. “Say it.”

“M-motto…” 

He pushed slowly into you, inserting more than just the flared head. He pulled out just as slowly as he had entered, before repeating again to the same point. Pleas and begs starting falling from your lips in whatever language came to mind. This slow, shallow penetration was going to drive you absolutely mad; you weren’t sure how much longer you could wait. 

He started pushing the slightest bit deeper with your persistence, but you just couldn’t take it anymore. You sprung up and swung your arms around his neck as you impaled yourself on his thick cock. Both of you gasped at the sudden, full penetration; he was in you to the hilt, and you were stretched to the point it stung in the most delicious way. 

Once he caught his breath, he began to mumble through a sneer in his native tongue, many words you couldn’t understand. His gaze flicked over your features through hooded, hungry eyes. His voice grew louder and stronger, and then he paused. His grip tightened on your hips. “I said, did you really think you were going to get away with that?”

You bit your lower lip. Uh oh.

He easily lifted you off of his throbbing member, leaving you achingly empty. He stood and walked to an armless chair, where he sat with perfect posture. He snapped his fingers, and you quickly joined his side. He patted his firm, sculpted thigh twice; you went to sit down, but froze when he shouted “Iie! Hoka no hoho.” He patted his thigh again. “Other way.”

You could feel warmth spread across your face; you were pretty sure you knew what was coming. You laid face down in his lap, his firm erection pressing at your belly. The callouses of his hands were rough against the soft skin of your bottom and shoulder. 

“Kazoenasai.”

Your eyes fell shut as you waited for the first strike. Just as the pressure on your shoulder increased slightly as he held you down, you tensed, and the first smack came. It sounded a lot worse than it felt. “One.”

He protested. “Nihongode!” Another quick smack.

You flinched just slightly at the sudden sensation; you didn’t expect one just then. “I-ichi.” You really hoped you’d be able to remember how to count correctly.

He massaged where his hand had struck as he hummed approval. He slowly continued your punishment, not hitting in the same spot twice. By the time you yelped “roku,” the hot pain was growing stronger and tears formed at the corners of your eyes, but by the time you practically moaned “jū,” it was blooming into a tingling burn that ate through to your core. You were sure your arousal was dripping onto his thigh by now. 

His hand lovingly massaged your warm, red ass. “Totemo yoi,” he whispered. The hand on your shoulder moved to caress your face, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. “You did very well,” he repeated. He was being gentle, but you could feel his cock was as hard as steel beneath you. His fingers traced from your jaw, down your neck, over your shoulders and along your spine before he commanded, “Appu. Up.”

You did as he ordered; you noticed backside ached more as you stood. He patted his thigh as he did before. You went to sit, and he pulled you into his lap with your back against his chest. He firmly gripped your hips and lifted you effortlessly, positioning himself once again at your entrance. His lips trailed the curve of your neck and shoulder. He began to kiss and suck at just the right spot that drove you wild. Your eyes closed, your head tilted to give him more access, and the moan began to escape your lips just as he thrusted into you, hard and deep; your moan turned into a yelp as your muscles clenched at his thick cock. He lifted and lowered you as he drove into your tight core, showing none of the control he had before. 

He let you take control as his hands travelled over you, grabbing at your breasts. Your muscles squeezed around his shaft as you rode him, leaving him cursing breathlessly. He thrusted in time with you, driving himself harder and harder inside your tight center. Quick, unintelligible whispers fell from his lips and into your ear. Two fingers pinched your nipple and the other hand went straight to your clit, furiously rubbing in circles fast enough to bring you to the brink of ecstasy. 

Just as you were about to tip over the edge, he lifted you off of him and quickly repositioned you over the back of the chair. He slammed into you from behind, fucking you with a relentless pace. His grunts and moans sounded like sweet music, and you couldn’t help but sing along. Suddenly, he sheathed himself into you as deep as he could and stilled as he let out a cry; you could feel his thickened cock twitch inside of you as it filled you with his hot load.

For a moment, neither of you moved. Your walls rhythmically gripped at his still-hard shaft, a protest of the absence of your own release, milking him of groans and the last of his orgasm. His hot breath and the wiry hairs on his chain tickled your back his placed kisses along the length of your spine. “That was so good, omocha,” he praised between kisses, “so good.” 

You felt his calloused fingers slowly circle your clit again as he lightly pumped inside of you. The tight spring in your abdomen grew tighter at the touch; he brought you close so many times that you knew if he finally tipped you over the edge, it was going to be big. “Please,” you whispered, gripping tightly onto the back of the chair.

He hummed against your skin as he fingers worked quicker. “Are you close, omocha?”

“Yes,” you gasped. Warmth began to spread from your core and throughout your body; your toes curled and your core clenched.

His fingers worked faster yet, flitting over your nub just right, sending jolts of pleasure with each passing. “Come for me, then.”

The husky sound of his voice was almost enough to send you over the edge, but it wasn’t until a single finger flicked back and forth over your clit so fast you saw stars that you came undone. Pleasure burst through you like a tsunami, wiping out all of your senses.

As the waves of your climax ebbed, you felt Hanzo’s rough hands sliding softly over your back. He withdrew his softened cock from your wet center, and you could feel the evidence of both of your orgasms seeping out. He lifted you gently into his arms and sat down, cuddling you close. “Thank you for that, koibito,” he whispered softly before kissing your forehead. You nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all from google translate so I'm really sorry if any of it is wrong or improper. Thanks to those who have helped me improve the translations!
> 
> Shujin – master  
> Omocha – toy, plaything  
> watashi ni furete kudasai – please touch me  
> kudasai, Onegaishimasu – please  
> hai – yes  
> iie – no  
> yamete kudasai – please stop that  
> motto – more  
> Hoka no hoho – other way  
> Kazoenasai - count  
> Nihongode - (say it) in Japanese  
> Totemo yoi – very good  
> Koibito – sweetheart, lover


End file.
